thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:447
Following their night of passion, Detective Sergeants Phil Hunter and Sam Nixon are awkward with one another as they wake up in the shabby B&B. Still in fear of their safety, they decide to ditch the car and lose themselves in the crowded streets of Bucharest. Frustrated that they keep hitting brick walls in their investigation, Phil is convinced that Bogdan is corrupt and responsible for blowing his cover. Unable to get a mobile signal and make contact with their colleagues at Sun Hill, Phil and Sam have to watch their backs, no longer sure who they can trust. Back at the station, Superintendent Heaton and the team continue the UK investigation into Petia’s disappearance. A key suspect they want to trace is Marius who is an associate of Radu Gilca. DS Stuart Turner decides to set up a door-to-door enquiry to try and uncover any leads on his whereabouts, meanwhile, Petia’s mobile phone has been traced to East London where it’s been it dumped in some rubbish. PC Diane Noble discovers that the mobile was used a couple of hours previously to call Radu’s café and when CCTV shows Marius dumping the phone, it appears as though the team have got the lead they are desperate for – Petia could be working at his brothel, they just need to find out its location. In Romania, Sam and Phil arrive back at the hotel only to learn that there’s been a murder and Phil has been linked to the body. At the murder scene, Phil sees that the victim is Hajna, the woman who identified Petia the previous day – she’d been shot and his business card was found in her underwear. Phil accuses Bogdan of prioritising Hajna’s murder over their search for Petia and Radu while Sam updates Stuart on Hajna’s murder. Erring on the side of caution, she tells him to pass on any intelligence only through Irina Dobrescu’s office. Still suspicious of the Romanian Inspector, Phil persuades Sam to go along with Bogdan to Hajna’s post-mortem - if she’s watching him he can’t contact Nastase. During the post-mortem, Bogdan tells Sam that Nastase uses bribery and blackmail to get what he wants – he’s protected by both the police and judges. Back at St Hugh’s, there’s a break-through with the investigation. Maya Hadzic, who has already identified Radu as her captor, starts to remember more details of the brothel where she used to work. At last, Stuart and the team have a lead to work with. However, Maya freaks out when she is offered a place at a refuge - she reveals that she was sent to a refuge once before after a police raid where she was then sold on to a pimp by Irina. Clearly, the kind-hearted aid worker isn’t all she seems… Meanwhile, in Romania, Irina tells Phil that one of the girls at her refuge recognises Radu and knows the hotel where he is staying. Admitting that she hasn’t told Bogdan of this new development, Irina says she will take Sam and Phil to where Radu is, but they have to hurry. Phil calls Stuart and leaves a message updating him on the new lead. Stuart listens to the message but smells a rat when Andrei tells him that the hotel is in a different district to what Irina has told them. Fearing Sam and Phil are in grave danger, Stuart tries to get word to Bogdan only to be told he’s out of the office and unable to be reached. Irina tries to fob Sam and Phil off as she drives them further out into the countryside but they realise too late that she is the mole. An unrepentant Irina delivers Phil and Sam to Nastase’s armed men who are waiting for them in deserted car park. Sam and Phil are pushed to the floor and forced, on their knees, to face each other. With guns pointed at their heads, Phil tries to keep a distraught Sam calm but their fate seems sealed. A gunshot rings out - has time run out for two of Sun Hill’s finest? Notes This episode is part two of two special episodes filmed on location in Romania. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22 Category:Foreign episodes